


heaven/night

by ideal_girl (trainwreckdress)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-word sections, Flash Fic, Gen, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckdress/pseuds/ideal_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John took to the streets of Vegas; walked until he was on the wrong side of the tracks. He let the city shake off some of her glitter and gold, let it open up and become alive for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven/night

The first (and last) time Rodney McKay was in Vegas was the not the first time (nor last) time he was held unjustly by power-hungry imbeciles who were looking to abuse their power. Of course, at least it was only a casino floor manager and a simpering lackey, nary a gun (stun or otherwise) between the two. And when they put their hands on him, they didn't suck his life force out – just managed to tear his conference badge from his lapel and spill his complimentary cocktail.

How the hell was he supposed to know that he was counting cards?

*

 _"Use your leave,"_ his lawyer had told him, face blank and eyes blanker. Much nicer than the _"Get out of my sight,"_ he got from his wing commander. So John called a guy who knew a girl who knew a guy, and in two hours was on a plane heading West, touching down in a place where there weren't any consequences.

He took to the streets of Vegas; walked until he was on the wrong side of the tracks. He let the city shake off some of her glitter and gold, let it open up and become alive for him.

*

Elizabeth was the responsible one, the perpetual designated driver in a sea of sex- and booze-crazed sorority sisters – the mom of two dozen girls at 22 years old. _"Ms. Weir,"_ they cackled at her, lips tinged red from the Jell-O shots from two bars ago, _"Oh, I love Vegas, Mummy,"_ happened at the last bar, one girl propped up on a stool with Elizabeth's credit card paying off the tab.

It didn't help that Elizabeth had to explain to that not-so-nice man that her friend _"really was sorry"_ about puking all over his shoes. Oh, and spilling his drink, too.

*

Carson Beckett has never been to Las Vegas, Nevada. In fact, the only time he's ever been stateside was to go to SGC, and the entire trip took place out of the elements, carefully incased in SUVs with tinted windows, and then underground with a bastion of soldiers and scientists. He's dreamt about Vegas, though, thinks when (if) they get back to Earth, he'll make the trip. Go there, rent a convertible, and tell pretty girls with wide eyes lies about where he's been and what he's seen. It's a good plan, a solid plan, a plan worth waiting for.

*

Aiden Ford grew up surrounded by skyscrapers and parks, railways and buses, snow and sleet. Airplanes were for special occasions, good ones (his cousin's wedding) and bad (his uncle's funeral) -- never for fun, never for play. Closest he got to Las Vegas was seeing it listed on the Departures board when he left for Basic. His buddies would tell him stories, about love and luck and how they were _"this close, man."_

Doesn't matter, anyway, because Pegasus, man, Pegasus was like taking the house for everything. At least that's what he figures. Not like he's a gambling man, anyway.

*

Teyla can't imagine a city of lights that never go out. A place were there is no consequences, where truth is bent until it is no greater than fiction. Games are for children, for those who do not worry. Youth allows for recklessness, and adulthood comes quickly for her people. Children grow older with each Culling, putting away their balls and picking up their sticks, learning to survive.

She listens as the others tell her of this place– a city of luck and fortune, where anyone can win. She thinks maybe someday, she would like to see it for herself.

*

"I hated Vegas," Rodney pushes out around a mouthful of bread. "Someone puked on my shoes."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asks, her fork flying. Teyla tilts her head with concern, passes Elizabeth a scrap of cloth to mop up the mess.

"I've never been," Carson says, wistful and distracted, sandwich forgotten. "Probably won't now."

"Don't say that," Aiden says, means it.

"It's kind of like Atlantis." John shrugs. "Bells and whistles and—"

Rodney snaps his fingers, swallows hard. "Oh, you _know—_ " and he's gone, muttering something about odds, _probabilities._

John feels their stares and looks up from his lunch. "What?"

**Author's Note:**

> The usual suspects are to blame. And, no, I have _no_ idea what Rodney is on about at the end. Which, I think, is pretty standard. Smarty trousers, he is.


End file.
